


King Meathead

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Series: Rock You Like A Hurricane [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Billy being Billy, Billy the Kegstand king, Blowjobs, Canon Divergence, M/M, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, can’t be me don’t know her, duh - Freeform, listen it’s summer time and I’ve stopped caring about myself, whos canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: “I’ve heard you got good weed,” Billy said, standing squarely in front of him.The dude was tall, even slouching. He brought his hazy blue eyes to Billy, striking him to his core. His eyes were so different from the rest of him, it changed him completely, made him soft and delicate almost.Koen flicked his eyes up and down.“Who’s asking?” He said before taking a sip.Billy huffed. Billy was hot shit in his dump town, how did he not know? Or was he just being a shithead?“The new king of Hawkins,” Billy said, flashing his canines.Koen looked at his drink, then back at Billy with disinterest.“I don’t believe in monarchy, sorry.”





	King Meathead

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the infamous Halloween Party 
> 
> What was Billy even dressed as? A top?

Billy hated his shit town, he hated everyone in it. They only had beer, which was an atrocity, the girls looked like cows, and all the guys were pussies. 

He strutted around the party, Tommy in tow, as he looked over the crowd. Girls were dressed as slutty as could be, guys put little to no effort into their costumes. 

One guy caught Billy’s eye though. In the corner, sipping punch, was a young man, about Billy’s age, in a pirate costume. A loose fitting white t-shirt, a shitty eyepatch, and a red bandana around his hair. 

His head bopped along to Madonna blasting out of the speakers, curls that framed his face shook along. 

“Who’s that?” Billy asked Tommy, pointing to him. 

“Uh...Koen Shultz, he’s on the swim team.” Tommy supplied. “Not really cool, does have good weed, ‘bout the only time I can stomach him.” 

Billy made his way through the crowd, shoving past the herd of people. 

The guy, Koen, seemed spacey, his eyes distant as he looked over the crowd. He was definitely high, Billy wanted in. 

“I’ve heard you got good weed,” Billy said, standing squarely in front of him. 

Koen was tall, even slouching. He brought his hazy blue eyes to Billy, striking him to his core. His eyes were so different from the rest of him, it changed him completely, made him soft and delicate almost. 

Koen flicked his eyes up and down. 

“Who’s asking?” He said before taking a sip. 

Billy huffed. Billy was hot shit in his dump town, how did he not know? Or was he just being a shithead? 

“The new king of Hawkins,” Billy said, flashing his canines. 

Koen looked at his drink, then back at Billy with disinterest. 

“I don’t believe in monarchy, sorry.”

Billy grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall. 

“You don’t look like tough shit, why are you talking like it?” Billy growled. 

Koen blinked in pain but looked at him again with a look Billy recognized. 

“What are ya gonna gain from it?” Koen asked, soft pink lips curled into a smile. 

“I’ll beat the shit outta you and take whatever shitty weed you have on you.”

“Who said I had it on me? Also, let’s think here, self proclaimed King beats up state champ breaststroker before districts, might have to answer to my relay. Burt's more your weight class-”

Billy punched him in the gut. 

Koen wheezed, then laughed. 

“But Jason’s here right now.” Koen nodded towards a huge dude on the other side of the room, already staring at Billy. 

The dude was massive, head taller than Billy himself, built like a fucking Mac truck. He furrowed his brow, starting to make his way, not urgently, just enough to let Billy know to watch it. 

Smiling, Koen said, “And Mark takes chemistry with you, he told me about you.”

Billy knew Mark. Mark looked like a fucking WWE wrestler. 

“What kind of pussy doesn’t fight for himself?” Billy snarled. 

“A smart one."

“A queer one.”

Koen shrugged, placing his long legs on the ground, Billy hadn’t even realized he was lifting him. God, he was feather light. 

He had so many fucking freckles, not like Tommy did where it was stupid, just, smattered across his face. 

Billy grabbed him by the throat, Koen seemed to bare it and slip into the touch. 

“What? Not gonna lie and say you’re not?” Billy accused. 

“Why? Want me to be?” He asked, looking over Billy. 

Billy wanted to punch him in his stupid perfect face, but that Jason dude was getting close. 

Billy dropped him. The Jason dude nodded and backed off. 

Koen smiled triumphantly. He brushed past Billy and was heading to the dance floor, but paused to grab Billy’s shoulder and get close to his ear. 

“Never knew a king who didn’t like to see me kneel. Bet you’re no exception. See you around, Billy.” he whispered. 

So he did know who he was. 

Billy wanted to choke that bitch out right there, but he was gone, his height the only distinguishable thing. 

Suddenly, Tommy was behind him. 

“So, he was an asshole?” Tommy asked. “Just about par for the course, like, heard rumors of him being a queer-“

“Shut up.” Billy snapped. 

Tommy just nodded. 

Suddenly there was a crush of people to go outside. There was chanting of “KEG! KEG! KEG!” 

Now was Billy’s time to assert himself. Keg stands were his bitch. And he saw that asshole Koen on his way outside too. 

Billy made his way outside, the crowd rightfully parting for him. A scrawny looking dude offered him the nozzle, Billy gladly took it. 

Tommy grabbed one leg as Billy lifted himself up. He took the nozzle in his mouth and began to chug. 

Apparently Billy shattered the former record, even if a bit of beer spills down his bare chest once he hopped off. It felt nice as he naturally ran hot. 

In the corner, clapping and smiling, was Koen, his eyepatch from earlier now discarded, a joint sticking out of the corner of his mouth. His soft, plush, pink mouth. 

The crowd cheered around him but all Billy wanted was that fucking joint. 

Koen disappeared back into the party, joint still between his lips. Billy found himself following. 

“That was amazing!” Tommy cheered. 

Billy waved his hand. 

“Give me a minute, capeesh?” Billy said. “Saw a girl, don’t want you hanging around.” 

Tommy nodded and backed off like a good dog. Fuckin spineless and lame. 

Koen was a head above almost everyone else so he was easy to follow, he caught Billy’s gaze, joint between his fingers. He winked and nodded towards the upstairs. 

Billy couldn’t help but follow. 

The upstairs was surprisingly quiet, and with the joint in Koen’s hand everyone could conclude their intentions. 

Koen turned into a bedroom at the end of the hall, Billy picked up the pace and followed behind. 

He closed the door and locked it behind him. The room looked like a guest room, the lights dimmed low, cozy and warm to offset the October chill. 

Koen made himself comfy on the bed, propping himself up on one elbow as he flicked his lighter with the other hand. 

Once his joint was successfully lit, Koen flopped back onto the bed, taking a deep drag. He exhaled deeply, the smoke dancing its ballet. 

His skin looked soft and delicate in the dim lights, the constellation of freckles adding to the affect. His face was sharp and clever. 

“Good job on the keg stand,” Koen said, offering the joint out in Billy general direction. 

Billy sat on the edge of the bed, taking the joint. He puffed it, feeling it deep in his chest, holding it in before blowing it out. 

“Decent.” Billy commented, taking another hit. 

“Best you’re gonna get around here, better get used to decent,” Koen said, sitting up. 

Billy looked him over, the buttons on the top of his shirt were open. His freckles are all over, Billy wanted to kiss them all. 

“Hey, don’t hog it all,” Koen said, reaching for the joint. 

Billy looked him in the eyes as he took another drag. He blew his smoke in Koen’s face. 

“What are you gonna do about it? No one’s here to save you now,” Billy said. “Think you gotta pay some taxes to your king, angel face.”

Koen crawled closer, face to face with Billy now. He plucked the joint from his fingers, taking a deep drag. Instead of exhaling, he pulled Billy by the collar, crashing their lips together. Once their lips touched, Koen opened his mouth, Billy mirrored him. Koen exhaled his smoke into Billy’s mouth, Billy took one second before he realized and inhaled. 

Koen pulled away, watching him with glimmering blue eyes. 

Billy exhaled out his nose for show, like a pissed off bull in those cartoons from when he was a kid. 

Koen took another hit, leaning in close again, his mouth already open. Billy locked their lips, inhaling as Koen breathed out. 

This time, Billy exhaled back to Koen, Koen took it, sat back, and blew it in Billy’s face. 

“Hope that wasn’t better than decent.” Koen said. 

Koen put the joint out on the ashtray by the bed, smiling contentedly. Billy was starting to feel it in his fingers, his body already flushing. 

Billy looked Koen up and down again before he grabbed Koen by the shoulders, dragging him into a kiss. 

This kiss was messy, Billy was fucked up, Koen was needy. Billy loved it. Billy loved how Koen let him stick his tongue down his throat and sucked. 

Billy’s chest was sticky with beer but Koen planted his hands there anyway, long and spindly. Koen was warm, lithe, moved against him perfectly. 

Billy missed this, he thought he’d never even get this in Hawkins. 

When Billy pulled away the fucker whined, like he needed it, like he’d die without it. Koen’s innocently pink lips were now swollen, his eyes hazy from his high and lust. 

“You taste good,” Koen hummed. “Like shitty beer and weed and… fuck, maybe I just like your taste in general.” 

“You flatter me, princess. You taste like weed and daddy issues.” Billy said, grinning as wide as a crocodile. 

“Oh yeah? How do daddy issues taste?” Koen asked, leaning close, chin stuck out. 

“Delicious.” Billy said, voice lower, knowing how it always drove guys wild. 

Billy licked his lips, he grabbed Koen again and pushed him down onto the mattress. He licked at his long and slender neck, nipping at first. Koen gasped, leaning up into him, their legs slotted together to get friction. 

“Ah-ah!” Koen gasped, gripping at Billy’s jacket, he pushed up against him but he was so weak and tiny compared to him. 

“Oh, angel face…” Billy purred, pulling away from Koen’s skin. 

He was flushed already, it ran from his freckled face all the way down to his chest, well, what Billy could see. 

“I’m gonna wreck you.” Billy punctuating the statement by biting down on the side of his throat. 

Koen moaned, low and needy, gripping the leather jacket tighter. Billy could taste his cologne on him, feint and classy, ridiculous for a whore like him. 

“I’m not,” Koen stopped to exhale as Billy ground his knee upwards. “I’m not one of those sluts downstairs, don’t get to sweet talk me and get a home run.” 

Billy sat back, his smile predatory. 

“I dunno, doll. An hour ago I choked you out and punched you, now look at you. I think you’re even worse.” Billy said, hands running lower, over his button down shirt. 

He flicked the buttons open with his thumb and forefinger, Koen watched with awe. Koen wasn’t as pale as he thought he was, still riding the glow of summer. Billy dipped down, kissing over the expanse of his chest. 

“Oh? Babydoll has nothing to say?” He smirked. 

Koen grabbed his hair, tugging lightly. 

“You’re a douchebag.” Koen grunted. 

“Something tells me you like that,” He said, shoving his hand down Koen’s loose fitting pirate pants. 

He stroked over him, hard and aching already. 

“What did I say, angel face? You do like it.” He purred, thumbing over the slick head. “Bet you never had a guy like me, everyone here probably treats you like you’re the only guy who can give a blowjob. Not me, baby, I’ll know if you’re shit at it or not, I’m not one of these fucking Hicks.” 

Koen gasped, tugging harder on Billy’s curls. 

“I think you really like it.” He said. 

Koen threw his head back against the pillow, looking debauched already. 

Billy smiled, sitting back on his heels, Koen looked up at him through cloudy eyes. 

He was quick, barely even a moment passed before Koen had somehow slipped from his grasp. Billy was pretty drunk after all, but Koen was still fast. 

Koen was now at the foot of the bed, standing, pulling his shirt off, toned, corded muscle lined his frame.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Billy asked, pushing himself forward till he was at the end of the bed. 

“Nowhere. Now lay back, pretty boy, I’ll do the rest.” Koen said, sinking to his knees. 

Billy laughed. 

“I thought you said you weren’t a whore.” Billy jeered. 

Koen looked up at him through thick lashes, unbuttoning Billy’s pants with ease. 

“If I was a whore I’d let you fuck me, this is just a blowjob, big guy. Don’t get too excited.” He said. 

Billy laughed again, a bit sharp and mocking. 

“You’re gonna be so much fun.” He purred, hands running through his curly brown hair. It was as soft as it looked, Billy huffed in amusement. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Koen said tugging his pants down. 

Billy’s hard cock bobbed free. Koen laughed a little. 

“Knew it. You really are perfect, huh?” Koen muttered. 

Koen began stroking lightly, gingerly at the base. He spat gratuitously on the head for some lube, hand running higher. 

Billy took a soft breath, this was good, but it was just a hand job, even though Koen was looking up at him with his angel face. 

He kitten licked at the slick head, Billy huffed out of his nose. Koen stroked over him, gentle but not doing much more than the tiny licks. 

Billy yanked his hair, dragging Koen up by his curls. Koen gasped, eyes rolled back. 

“Don’t fucking tease, I know you’re a slut. Act like it.” Billy growled. 

Koen’s blue eyes watered, locking with Billy’s. Billy let go of his hair, letting him sink down again. 

Koen took not a moment more before swallowing him down. Billy groaned, his eyes screwed shut. Koen gagged just a little, tongue laving back and forth. 

“There we go,” Billy purred, passing over his hair. “Fuck, there we go.” 

Koen bobbed his head like a perfect little whore, Billy took in a ragged breath. Billy rolled his hips, Koen took it gracefully, even when Billy hit the back of his throat he gagged for one second, then worked around him. 

Billy opened his eyes to see Koen looking up at him, eyes watery and wide. His nose brushed the curly hair at the base of Billy’s cock. 

“Fuck yes,” Billy groaned. He ran his thumb over Koen’s stretched top lip, smirk curled up on his own lips. 

Koen pulled off almost all the way, suckling at the over sensitive head, slick with spit and pre cum stroking everywhere else. He licked across the slit, then just under the head where a vein ran. 

Billy’s chest was flushed red now, taking in sharp breaths. He grunted when Koen licked long stripes upwards over the head, tongue sticking out, looking like a fucking porno. 

“Knew you were a slut.” Billy groaned. 

Koen’s eyes narrowed, pulling away completely. 

“Oh? Thought you liked sluts,” Koen said, stroking him slowly, batting his thick eyelashes. “Why would you want a virgin who gags on an inch of your cock and spits when you somehow manage to cum.” 

Koen stood, still stroking him as he straddled his waist. He put his other hand on Billy’s shoulder, Billy let himself be pushed back onto the bed. 

Koen’s whole chest was a pretty blush, dotted with freckles here and there, especially on his shoulders. He looked so innocent. 

“Are you sure you don’t like how I know what makes guys like you moan?” He asked, stroking Billy off again, using the smallest pressure from his thumbnail. 

Billy let out a strained moan, fuck, that was a dirty little trick. 

Koen sunk down to the end of the bed, sitting on his knees as he began to suck him off again, his cock getting to the point where it was so sensitive and close it almost hurt. 

Billy laughed a little as he moaned. 

“I like that you think you’re the best I’ve ever had.” Billy sneered. 

His stomach was already coiling in a tight heat, his thighs tensing. Koen was lucky his bark was as big as his bite, but Billy didn’t have to let him know. 

“I like that you think I’m giving you all I got, King Meathead.” Koen said, popping off for just a second. 

Koen dragged his nails down the inside of Billy’s bare thighs, making him grunt. Billy bit his lip to keep low moans from falling out. When Billy looked down at Koen, he winked at him. 

Brat. 

Billy grabbed the back of his head, forcing him down. Koen gagged but still stayed lax. Billy tugged his curls, using him, Koen could only relax and drool. 

Billy’s toes curled in his boots, heat spreading from his thighs all the way to his head. Koen was able to switch his tongue this way and that as Billy used him, which was fucking hot. 

He just knew he’d be a good fuck, he knew it. Only problem was he’d have to go for a second serving if he wanted to fuck him, even worse, he knew Koen was gonna make him work for it. 

No, he wasn’t going to be a prude, make out with him and then tell him to fuck off or that he was waiting till marriage like all the girls around here. He knew Koen would get him excited, then just blow him, never let him hit a homer. 

Well, maybe Billy needed to show him he wasn’t some average lay either. 

Billy’s hips were stuttering now, his breath drawing close. He pulled Koen all the way down as he came, all the way down his throat, Koen swallowed, of course. Billy moaned and shuddered, his breath shallow as he panted. 

His back arched, head thrown back, but he knew Koen was staring up at him, he didn’t even have to look. 

Koen pulled off as Billy’s grip loosened in his afterglow, kissing gingerly over his over sensitive cock as it softened, tucking him back into his pants. 

Once Billy was able to catch his breath, he grabbed onto Koen again, dragging him upward. 

Koen yelped a little, his bright red flush returning. Billy sat him on his lap and began to kiss down his throat. 

At the juncture of his neck and shoulder, Billy but down hard, sucking an angry bruise. Koen grabbed at his jacket again, a soft whimper leaving him. 

“You did good,” Billy purred against his skin, “looks like you’re about to blow. All that from just sucking me off? You must be really desperate.” 

Koen didn’t even detest, just nodded. 

In a swift movement, Billy flipped them. Koen laid out under him, eyes wide, skin pink, lips swollen. He looked like a fucking wet dream. 

Billy boxed him in with his thighs as he sat back to pull off his jacket, but Koen keened, reaching up for him. 

Billy let himself be pulled into a kiss, his tongue swiping along the inside of Koen’s mouth. Koen’s hands ran up and down his back, just feeling him, scratching ever so lightly. 

“You like feeling me, baby? Like how strong I am?” Billy said, his voice raw and low. 

Koen nodded. 

“Because you’re so fuckin tiny, I could lift you with one arm, hold you down too. I bet you like that, knowing I can do that.” Billy continued, starting to kiss down his chest. 

Billy pressed two fingers against Koen’s lips. 

“Get ‘em nice and wet, angelface.” He said as Koen swallowed them down. 

Koen licked them with the same rigor he did his cock, tongue sliding and swiping. Billy curled his fingers just to be a dick, but Koen didn’t seem to acknowledge it. 

Billy messed with the tie of Koen’s loose pirate pants, eventually pushing them down to his knees, then off completely. 

Oh good lord in heaven, the guy had fuckin _thighs._

Billy pushed his legs apart, settling between them. He was flexible too apparently. 

Billy pulled his fingers out, leaving Koen’s lips shiny with spit. Koen looked down at him through heavy lidded eyes, eyelashes dark against his skin, cheeks bright red, making his freckles stand out. 

Billy pressed his index finger in, Koen took in a shuddering breath and grabbed onto Billy’s curls. 

“Fuck, you’re tight, aren’t you?” Billy asked, leaning down to press a kiss to a pebbled nipple, biting it ever so lightly. 

Koen made a needy sound, deep in his throat, high and angelic. Billy eased his finger all the way down to the knuckle, pressing in and out before he pressed in deep and _curled._

With that Koen let out a sob, hand flying over his mouth to mask the sound, even though the music downstairs would surely drown everything out. 

Billy laughed, dragging his tongue up to his throat, biting down harshly. 

“ _mmmhmfuck!_ ” Koen moaned, muffled by his hand, the other hand dug into his shoulder. 

Billy thrust his finger harshly, curling and pushing side to side to make room for his second finger, this would be so much easier with lube. 

He made sure to brush over his spot occasionally, nothing too much right now, that was for just a bit later. He could tell Koen was already frantic and needy. 

Koen wrapped his thick and fuckin sculpted thighs around Billy and squeezed, like, damn, swimming really worked for him and Billy wanted to have those thighs pressing on his ears already. 

_Another time._ Billy reminded himself. 

Once Billy deemed him thoroughly stretched, he pressed a second finger in beside the first. 

Koen took a ragged breath, his head pressing back into the pillow, his throat bared. 

“Billy, please,” he begged. 

Wasn’t that just the sweetest sound. 

Billy licked and nipped along the expanse of it, he ran his free hand up it as Billy kissed along his jaw, squeezing lightly. 

The strained sound Koen made was un-fucking-heardof, Billy groaned into mouth as he kissed him again. 

Billy now curled his fingers as he pulled them in and out, unrelenting on his spot. Koen squirmed, unintelligible sounds muffled into Billy’s mouth. 

Billy pulled away from the kiss, looking down at what he’d done, his sweaty brown hair stuck to his forehead in a halo of curls. 

Billy slid his hand down the expanse of Koen’s bare body before stroking over his cock. He was big, but not thick like Billy though, but it made sense with his towering height. 

Koen clenched his jaw to keep quiet, hips rolling for release. 

Billy stroked him off fast and hard, giving him no time to adjust, just biting his lips as his eyes squeezed shut. His legs shook as he came, shooting thick ribbons of cum across his chest, mouth agape with no sound. 

Koen heaved for breath, reaching for Billy again, kissing him slowly before Billy rolled off of him, fingers pulling out. 

Koen lulled his head to the side, staring Billy deep in the eyes, a smile crept up over his lips. 

“Decent.” Koen said, looking back up at the ceiling. 

Koen laughed at his joke, quite pleased with himself as Billy rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. Hardy har har, real comedian. I’d punch you if you didn’t give a _decent_ blow job.” Billy said. 

Koen laughed still. 

After he laughed, he took a sobering breath. 

Luckily, there were tissues on the nightstand. Koen reached over and cleaned himself off. 

Billy sat up, rearranging himself, making sure he was looking okay. He grabbed his jacket off the edge of the bed. 

He stood, checking himself in the mirror. Koen surprisingly didn’t leave any hickeys, just a small little red mark. Billy knew Koen couldn’t say the same. 

They didn’t talk as they dressed, just going about it business as usual. 

Koen took a moment to catch his breath after he dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

When Billy reached for the door handle Koen called to him. 

“Hey, King Meathead.” Koen said, chin sticking out. 

Billy already hated the nickname, he would’ve punched him if he wasn’t planning on having a repeat performance. 

“You know, we take pre-calc together. You sit three rows behind me, two to the left.” He said, eyes cast to the ground, his earlier confidence gone. 

Billy was slightly taken aback, it was kinda cute, acting like he knew fuck all about Billy, turning out to be a stupid loser. 

“You’re always fuckin late so of course you don’t know so,” he shrugged. “Maybe...if you get to class on time I can give you some notes. Hopefully you can figure out that my address isn’t some equation, doubt it though.” 

Billy smiled. 

“Hmmm, I’m not that good at math, I’m a hands on learner, better just take me over yourself sometime.” Billy said. 

Koen smiled. 

“Nah, you’ve got your own car, drive it.” Koen said. 

With that he waved his hand at Billy, like _he_ could dismiss _him._

“See ya bright and early at pre-calc, King Meathead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway thanks for reading I’m so sorry. I’m dead inside with no soul, I just love garbage. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!! 
> 
> Tumblr: trixies-allstar-crown


End file.
